Math Problem
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Matematika itu ... menyusahkan! Harus berhadapan dengan guru sangar dan mendapat semprotan tak juga membuatku paham akan materi-materi matematika. Senpai pun turun tangan membantuku. Eh tapi ... kok malah berdebar gini?/KikyoKagome. Nyerempet yuri, abal, Kagome pov. RnR?


"Higurashi Kagome!"

Aku merasakan sengatan listrik ketika suara bernada setengah berat itu memanggil namaku. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Kudorong meja di depanku, membuat sedikit ruang untukku beranjak. Dengan gemetar, aku berjalan menuju depan kelas; tempat seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah pucat nan menyeramkan. Tidak, dia bukan hantu. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari hantu.

Dia guruku. Lebih tepatnya, guru Matematika-ku.

Kami berhadapan. Aura tak mengenakkan pun menguar. Membuatku tak berani menatap wajah Honoka-sensei. Ayolah, aku tahu nasib buruk sedang menghadangku.

"Nilaimu belum mengalami peningkatan. Apakah kau yakin sudah belajar?"

Pertanyaan yang bahkan lebih cocok disebut sebagai hinaan itu membuatku hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Meski aku sering menerima kalimat tajam dari Honoka-sensei—karena aku sering sekali mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata di pelajarannya, aku tetap tidak pernah terbiasa dengan segala tutur kata penuh makna dari Beliau.

Tangan pucat Honoka-sensei menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan 50 di sisi kiri atas menggunakan tinta merah. Tak lupa, tertera tulisan 'Belajar!' di bawah nilai tersebut. Ah, itu kertas ulanganku. Lagi-lagi mendapat nilai jelek.

"Higurashi-san, akan kuberikan kesempatan terakhir untukmu." Honoka-sensei berkata dengan wajah garang, "Nanti sepulang sekolah, tunggu aku di kelas ini untuk remedial."

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Terima kasih, Honoka-sensei."

Dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin, aku akhirnya kembali ke kursiku. Kemudian aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja, memikirkan cara menjalani remedial nanti. Aku sama sekali belum belajar. Beberapa hari lalu saja yang aku sudah belajar, masih mendapat 50. Bagaimana nanti?

Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**Math Problem © MiMeNyan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulirik Honoka-sensei yang saat ini tengah mengoreksi remedialku. Sesekali Beliau tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menggerutu tanpa suara.

Biar kutebak, hasil kerjaku pasti buruk.

"Higurashi-san," panggilnya dengan nada frustasi, "ini bahkan lebih buruk dari ulanganmu tempo hari!" Tidak berhenti di sana, Honoka-sensei segera merobek kertas yang berisi jawaban remedialku.

Aku pasti mati.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku sudah menerangkan materi ini berulang kali, dan kau bahkan masih gagal dalam remedial? Oh Tuhan, teman sekelasmu bahkan semuanya mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna." Beliau meracau penuh emosi.

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan Beliau berceloteh dan menjelek-jelekkanku. Toh, ini memang salahku. Aku, Higurashi Kagome memang tidak pandai Matematika. Aku memang selalu menjadi deretan terbawah kelasku. Aku selalu jadi masalah.

Sialan, aku jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku," tukas Honoka-sensei yang serta merta membuatku membuka mata dan menatap wajahnya lurus. "Kali ini benar-benar kesempatan terakhirmu. Mintalah bantuan siapa pun untuk mengajarimu. Jika kau sudah yakin bisa, panggil aku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Honoka-sensei beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kelas. Segera aku mengacak rambutku kesal.

"Bodoh! Kagome bodoh!" teriakku kesal.

Ini menyebalkan. Saat yang lain bisa mengerjakan Matematika dengan mudah, hanya aku yang tidak bisa. Hanya aku yang harus remedial. Dan hanya aku ... yang dibentak oleh Honoka-sensei.

Matematika, bisakah kau tidak menjadi musuhku sekali saja?

Setelah mejaku rapi, aku berdiri bergegas menuju keluar kelas dengan gusar. Kata-kata dari Honoka-sensei terus terulang-ulang di otakku. Minta bantuan, ya? Ah, itu mah kecil!

Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang mau? Aku tidak terlalu mencolok di antara angkatanku. Paling-paling hanya tiga sampai empat senior yang tau bahwa aku anak sekolah ini.

Sialan. Kenapa sih aku tidak mencolok?

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Suara berat dengan aksen yang khas membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini selalu menjadi buah bibir di angkatanku.

"K-K-Kikyo-senpai!?"

Ketua osis ... Kikyo.

Sempat napasku tertahan saat tatapan dingin itu berpaku padaku. Jarang sekali aku berpapasan dengan Kikyo-senpai di sekolah, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Dia rajin—selalu datang pagi dan mendapat nilai mendekati sempurna. Cantik, tinggi, terkenal, dan ketua osis.

Kenapa ... jadi aku yang minder?

"Kau bisu, ya?"

Jleb.

Aku membantah pertanyaannya dengan gelengan. Sesaat, mataku menangkap bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis meledek, yang pastinya ia tujukan padaku. Pipiku memanas, merasakan hal yang selama ini orang-orang lakukan saat berhadapan dengan sang Ketua Osis ini.

"Remedial pasti, ya?" ujarnya, langsung to the point. Tak lupa tangan berbalut seragam sekolah itu mendarat ringan mengalungi bahuku.

Dan pipiku memerah. Sialan, jangan tebar pesona!

"Pelajaran apa?"

"M-matematika, Senpai."

Raut wajahnya nampak tidak kaget. Tangannya langsung terlepas dari bahuku dan berbalik memunggungiku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, bahunya berguncang perlahan hingga helai-helai rambutnya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Guru Doraemon itu?"

Mataku membulat. Guru Doraemon? Apa tidak salah seorang Kikyo berani mengatai Guru Killer seperti Honoka-sensei?

"Ck. Honoka-sensei, kan? Dia 'kan mirip Doraemon," dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela. "jadi?"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Ck. Honoka-sensei pasti menyuruhmu cari pendamping 'kan?"

Eh?

Kalang kabut. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang kulakukan hanya berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri, meliriknya dan terus menerus melakukan hal itu selama berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Higurashi Kagome bisa seperti orang bisu hanya karena bertatapan oleh Miko Kikyo.

Enggak mungkin 'kan Kikyo-senpai menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku?

"Ck. Yasudahlah. Gini aja, besok kutunggu kau di kelasku. Sudah sore, pulanglah. Dah!"

"T-tapi senp—"

"Enggak ada penolakan."

Dan lagi-lagi ia membuat diriku membisu.

.

.

.

.

"Gak gitu, Higurashi."

Tanganku meremas helai rambutku kasar saat soal yang kukerjakan lagi-lagi mendapat coretan besar dari Kikyo-senpai. Rutukan-rutukan telah kukeluarkan di dalam hati. Padahal, semalam aku sudah membolak-balik lembaran catatan buku matematikaku serta buku cetak yang tebalnya seperti tv jaman dulu agar tidak terlalu memalukan di depan Kikyo-senpai. Tapi, apa yang kudapat?

Dari dua puluh soal, hanya lima yang bisa kujawab.

"Senpai, s-susah,"

Kututup telingaku saat bibirku bergetar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut—takut-takut Kikyo-senpai marah dengan celotehanku. Biasanya, Honoka-sensei akan memasang wajah sangar saat mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan yang kukeluarkan.

"Bu, soalnya susah."

"Halah! Matematika itu gampang kayak mainan!"

Mainan wedusmu.

Untunglah seseorang di hadapanku bukanlah Honoka-sensei. Jika iya? Pasti akan diceramahi, 'matematika gampang kayak mainan'.

"Pake cara yang ini, pasti gampang."

Dia menyerahkan catatan matematika miliknya saat menginjak kelas 7. Tak lupa dengan senyum tipis khas miliknya, membuat napasku kembali tercekat. Catatannya rapi, diselingi tips cara mengerjakan soal dengan mudah dan beberapa keterangan dari rumus yang diberikan guru.

Aku ... minder lagi. Pasalnya catatanku amburadul layaknya tulisan anak tk.

"Senpai, maksud angka-angka ini apa?" Aku bertanya sembari menunjuk kotak bertuliskan 3, 4, 5 dan di bawahnya ada 7, 24, 25 kemudian masih banyak lagi tiga angka yang dipasangkan.

Kikyo melirik bagian yang kutunjuk. "Kau ... tidak diajarkan angka-angka ini?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin Honoka-sensei lupa. Ini adalah angka-angka baku phytagoras; materi ulanganmu."

"Angka baku?" Aku membeo.

Kulihat ia mengembuskan napasnya gusar. Ayolah, apa aku sebegitu bodohnya hingga ia bahkan merasa kesal layaknya Honoka-sensei? Sepertinya aku harus mencoba belajar sendiri setelah ini jika tidak mau dimarahi.

"Angka baku itu maksudnya angka yang sudah pasti merupakan pasangan phytagoras. Kebanyakan, soal-soal hanya melipat gandakan angka yang berada di sini." Kikyo-senpai terus menjelaskannya, "misalnya 3, 4, dan 5 bisa saja di soal menjadi 6, 8, dan 10. Jika alas segitiganya 6 cm, kemudian tingginya 8 cm. Maka, garis miringnya adalah 10 cm. Mengerti?"

"Semudah itu?"

Pertanyaan sok pintarku itu dibalas anggukan mantap dari Kikyo-senpai. Tunggu sebentar, dengan kata lain berarti ... aku hanya butuh menghafalkan tiga pasang angka yang tertulis di catatan ini untuk mengerjakan soal segitiga yang salah satu sisinya tidak diketahui?

Entah kenapa, rasanya mudah sekali diajarinya.

Selang berikutnya, dia mengeluarkan map berwarna merah dari dalam tas miliknya. Kertas berwarna putih yang sudah agak memudar ia pisahkan, kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Ini soal matematika milikku dulu. Ada cara mengerjakan dan keterangannya."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Kupeluk sejenak kertas-kertas itu, membayangkan wajah Honoka-sensei akan cerah dan tak lagi mengeluarkan omelan-omelan yang menyakitkan telinga.

"A-aku sudah selesai, senpai." Tanganku terulur menyerahkan lembar 20 soal yang sebelumnya Kikyo-senpai berikan.

Ia tersenyum tipis lagi, yang tentunya membuat napasku tercekat untuk kesekian kalinya. Alisnya naik turun, tersenyum, namun terkadang cemberut. Ah, nampaknya, aku masih belum menguasai materi itu.

"Bagus lho, salah 6 soal."

"E-eh!? Hanya salah segitu!?"

Kikyo-senpai membalik kertas tersebut agar aku dapat melihatnya. Ah, syukurlah.

70, Nilai yang lumayan.

"YES!"

Aku meloncat-loncat kegirangan saat nilaiku melebihi 60. Tak kusangka, seorang Higurashi Kagome akhirnya bisa meluluhkan matematika yang mematikan itu. Walau tak sebagus lainnya, yang penting nilaiku tidak jelek-jelek amat lah.

"Udah sore, aku mau pulang."

Lamunanku buyar saat suaranya kembali menginterupsi. Kikyo-senpai sudah di ambang pintu, rapi dengan tas selempang cokelat yang apik berada di bahunya. Buru-buru aku membereskan alat tulisku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, takut-takut hari semakin gelap.

"Ahiya," suara Kikyo-senpai kembali terdengar. "jangan lupa hadiahku, Kagome ..."

Hampir saja alat tulis yang kumasukkan terjatuh setelah mendengar kalimat darinya. Hadiahnya?

Maksudnya itu ... apa? Atau jangan-jangan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
